Nonwoven materials containing multi-lobal fibers are well known in the art. Nonwoven materials including multi-lobal fibers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,815,383 (describing filter media containing side-by-side bicomponent multi-lobal fibers comprised of higher and lower melting polymer components on different sides thereof); and United States Published Application No. 2006/0012072 (describing spinneret systems and methods for forming shaped fiber fabrics using a spinneret including mixtures of orifice geometries so as to form a blend of two or more types of fibers or filaments having different shapes or cross-sectional geometries); United States Published Application No. 2003/0049988 (describing the use of nonwoven fabrics comprising a plurality of filaments with a molecular orientation bonded to one another).
A need remains for improved nonwoven polymer materials containing multi-lobal fibers and having improved properties that are useful in, for example, clean room and industrial wipe applications, in components of acoustical systems, in packaging materials and systems, and in agricultural applications.